


First Sight

by joely_jo



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Attraction, Backstory, Betazed, Developing Relationship, Empathy, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Friendship, Imzadi, Love, Love at First Sight, Pre-Season/Series 01, Will and Deanna are just really good at sex okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joely_jo/pseuds/joely_jo
Summary: A fanciful rewriting of the moment when Will and Deanna met on Betazed. Told from Deanna’s perspective as I feel like all the other stories I’ve read of this time (including the Imzadi novel) are told from Will’s perspective. Basically an excuse to zip back in time and write about their first time together.“And anyway, who says you’ve got to marry him and have his babies? Just get him in bed and find out if there’s more to him than a pretty face… Consider it your civic duty, Deanna. He’s going to be around here for at least a year so we all need to know if he’s worth our time and effort.”
Relationships: William Riker/Deanna Troi
Comments: 20
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story riffs off a scene in my last fic You Know Where My Office Is. It is not necessary to have read that story beforehand, but you might want to. 
> 
> I have stolen the name Chandra Xerx and her wedding from the Imzadi novel. I hold my hands up.

One

_‘Colpo di fulmine. The thunderbolt, as Italians calls it. When love strikes someone like lightning, so powerful and intense it can’t be denied. It’s beautiful and messy, cracking a chest open and spilling their soul out for the world to see. It turns a person inside out, and there’s no going back from it. Once the thunderbolt hits, your life is irrevocably changed.’_

_M. Dawhower, Sempre_

There was nothing remarkable about the day. It was an average Wednesday, in an average week. The weather was fine, warm and dry, essentially very, very average for the time of year. Deanna Troi stood beneath the archway of the main entrance to the imposing stone building that was the University of Rixx, basking in the sunshine. She’d been back on Betazed for a month now but had been so busy with her new role at the Starfleet hospital that she’d barely had time to revel in the joy of being back home after four years at the Academy and nearly a year out in space on the Nightingale. Choosing a life in Starfleet had meant she’d lost touch with a good many of her friends, but those she’d kept in touch with could be counted as her closest. Most were family friends, whose parents knew her parents and with whom she’d played with since she was tiny. One such friend was Kashara Tarai, a daughter of the fourth house, who now studied at the university and for whom Deanna was now waiting.

When Kashara finally emerged from the library, fully embracing the student image with a canvas pack on her shoulders and her raven hair tied up in a messy bun, she squealed and rushed across the quad towards Deanna, enveloping her in a fierce hug.

_*It is soooo good to see you, Deanna!*_

_*You too, Kash. It’s been far too long.*_

A human girl with light brown hair and of a similar age to Kashara stood just behind her, looking a little uncertain about whether she should say anything or not. “Hello,” said Deanna, smiling at her. Immediately, the girl smiled back and her manner relaxed.

“Hi there.”

Kashara took a step back and said, “This is Melissa, Deanna. She’s on my course with me. Do you mind if she joins us for lunch? Her parents used to live near your house at Lake El Nar, but they’ve moved into Rixx just recently.”

“Not at all. Nice to meet you, Melissa.”

“I guess you must’ve realised that I’m human and can’t read your thoughts,” said Melissa with a shrug.

Deanna smiled. “I have, but I don’t mind speaking out loud at all. I’m a Starfleet officer and in my job I work with lots of non-telepathic species. Verbal communication is the standard.”

“Yes, Kash told me you’re a Starfleet psychologist. My parents are in Starfleet too. My Dad’s a doctor and my mom’s a security officer. In fact, my Dad is stationed at the Starfleet hospital, so you maybe know him. He’s the Chief Medical Officer… Doctor Paul McKreidie?”

Deanna’s face brightened. She had met Paul McKreidie just a few days previously, albeit only for a brief moment. “I’ve met him, but we didn’t have long to talk. He’s the CMO, so he doesn’t have much to do with the juniors, which is essentially what I am at present.”

“Come on, come on,” urged Kashara, bored with the way the conversation was excluding her, and began walking away from them. “You can talk until sundown once I’ve got some food in me!”

“Always thinking about where your next meal is coming from, Kash!” called Deanna as she caught up with her old friend and they headed towards the city centre.

It took no more than ten minutes to walk the short distance to the quarter of the city where all the cafes and bars were sequestered. “You choose, Melissa,” said Kashara as they wandered speculatively along the wide streets.

“Okay… There’s a place I really like just down here. It’s sort of a fusion place – lots of Betazoid food mixed with some Mediterranean feels from Earth. I lived in Italy for a short while when I was a teenager and the food there is to die for. This kind of reminds me of it.”

“Sounds perfect,” Kashara replied with a smile.

They made their way down the street to the café in question. Its wide glass frontage was hidden by a number of tall wtarok plants in metallic containers, their vast rubbery leaves providing a pleasant kind of screen to the people passing by on the street. Several tables were clustered outside, sheltered beneath a pale green awning. “Come on,” said Melissa and led the way through the tables to the bar inside. “Shall we get drinks first? I don’t have anywhere to be this afternoon. What about you?”

“This is my first day off in almost three weeks,” Deanna said, “and I’m going to enjoy it!”

Kashara shrugged. “I should be studying, but I’ll catch up over the weekend.”

“The grand’ll wine here is homemade by the owner. It’s really good,” explained Melissa. “How about we share a bottle?”

“Why not?” said Kashara with a grin.

They chose a table near to the street so they were partially in the sun and then Melissa went off to make their order. Kashara was keen to regale Deanna with tales of what had happened in her absence these last five years and promptly began talking of new relationships, new jobs and, finally, new bondings. Deanna listened but as Kash had a tendency to let conversation run away with her, barely had chance to get a word in about what had been going on in her own life. Kash was eagerly gushing about their friend Chandra’s upcoming wedding to her bondmate when a figure in Starfleet uniform entered her field of vision, looking around him as if he was sizing up the place.

He was tall, much taller than the average Betazoid man, with dark hair and a serious expression on his youthful face. He looked around at the tables and she noticed his eyes were blue, a colour so rare and unseen on Betazed that he immediately stood out from the rest of the people in the café. But, it seemed that he hadn’t noted her, for he turned and headed towards an empty table on the other side of the café, where he was partially hidden from her view by one of the enormous wtarok plants. Deanna found herself leaning onto her elbow so she could get a clearer look at him, oddly compelled.

He threw one of his long legs over the back of a chair and sat down, picking up the interactive menu and studying it. After a moment, he entered his order then pushed it away from him and leaned back in his seat, took up the PADD he’d brought with him and appeared to disappear into whatever was displayed on it.

Melissa chose that moment to return from the bar, a bottle of grand’ll wine tucked under her arm and three of the squat short-stemmed glasses it was typically served in balanced between her fingers. She set the glasses and then the bottle down on the table and slid into the seat next to Kashara, who immediately took up the bottle and began pouring it. The slightly viscous pink liquid released its potent scent of grand’ll vines as she poured and Deanna inhaled deeply. “Oh, I’ve missed that smell,” she said. “Replicators just can’t reproduce it.” She picked up her glass and swilled it gently.

“This place makes the best in my opinion,” said Melissa, taking a sip of her own drink. “My Dad keeps a stash of it in a case in his wardrobe, just in case he gets reassigned away from Betazed.”

“My mother used to have bottles and bottles of it in the cellar.”

Melissa’s eyebrows rose. “Your house has a cellar? You haven’t told me that!”

Deanna laughed. “Kash’s house has three cellars, Melissa.”

“Fourth House bullshit,” said Kashara with a dismissive wave of her hand. “One day it’ll all be mine, yadda, yadda, yadda… Honestly, I know why you left for Starfleet Academy, Deanna. Anything to get away from all the aristocratic posturing!”

Clearing her throat, Deanna glanced away, uncomfortable with Kashara’s outspokenness. Many of the younger members of the Betazoid noble houses were growing weary of the institutions they’d been born into and were seeking careers and paths that were leading them away from Betazed. Deanna wasn’t the only one, but she had been one of the first and her leaving for Starfleet Academy had been frowned upon, not only by her mother, but by her grandparents, aunts and uncles and plenty of her mother’s friends. Initially, it had been framed in a concern for her safety and welfare, presented alongside reminders of what had happened to her father in the line of duty, but gradually, it had evolved into what it ultimately boiled down to: that by joining Starfleet she was neglecting her heritage and ignoring her obligation to her family name.

Of course, she’d known what she wanted to do and had stuck by her decision, but that didn’t mean that any reminder of the disapproval she’d faced didn’t still sting. “Let’s not get into all that, shall we?” she said, deflecting Kash’s comment as quickly as she could. “Is Chandra excited for her wedding?”

“Sooo excited! You should see the hairstyle she’s got planned! And the headpiece…”

And Kashara was off again, burbling away about their friend’s wedding, now just three weeks away.

Deanna glanced away and her eyes fell on the Starfleet officer once again. He was eating his meal now, a fork in his right hand, the knife untouched on the table. His eyes were focused on his PADD still and he didn’t look up as she stared at him. Despite this, there was something fascinating about him – she couldn’t remember ever being unable to tear her eyes away from a man like this before. He was handsome, certainly, with sharp cheekbones, a dimpled chin and a wide mouth that looked like, when it smiled, it did so with feeling. But in counterpoint, he radiated a sort of stiff seriousness, as if he was purposefully keeping his personality under a tight rein. Deanna reached out with her empathic sense and felt the energy of him. He was calm, relaxed and at ease, confident enough in himself to sit and dine alone without feeling like he was in need of company; his thoughts were tightly focused, and underneath that focus she could feel the hard edge of determination peppered with an almost intoxicating passion. Whatever he was thinking about, it was something he considered very important. She wondered briefly what it would be like to be the subject of that focus, and as she did so, he looked up.

Across the distance, their eyes met briefly, but she looked down and away, unusually nervous of being acknowledged by him. Her reaction perplexed her a little; she had never been one to shy away from male attention. From an early age, Deanna, like all other Betazoids, had been taught to believe inherently in her own self, and this belief bred a kind of quiet confidence in interactions with others, including those of the opposite sex.

“Hey, Deanna, you still with us?” came Kashara’s voice and she startled, her attention leaping away from the Starfleet officer and back to her friends.

“I’m fine, I’m sorry… I was distracted.”

Kashara wasn’t fooled for a second. She swivelled around in her seat and fixed her eyes on the Starfleet officer, whose gaze, mercifully, was back on his PADD. A huge grin split her face. “Ohhhh… He’s nice. Do you know him?”

Deanna blushed. “No, I er… I’ve never seen him before in my life.”

Melissa now turned her attention towards the dark-haired officer. “That’s Lieutenant Will Riker,” she said in a hushed voice. “He’s the new Starfleet liaison officer, stationed at the base. He’s basically in charge of the place in lieu of Commander Cromarty while she’s on maternity leave. He’s nice; I met him the other night at a function. Very charming.”

“Will Riker, eh?” Kashara’s tone was mischievous and Deanna turned sharply to her friend.

“Don’t you dare, Kashara,” she warned. “I do not want you interfering. I’m not going up to him out of the blue while he’s eating his lunch. If our paths cross again, then perhaps I’ll introduce myself, but otherwise, no.”

“Deannnnaaaa…” Kashara writhed with frustration, clearly fired up by the thought of playing El Kiyi Var for her best friend. “You’re such a bore. He’s hot.” She looked him up and down again. “Look at those eyes! Just imagine how they'd look in the bedroom...”

“Shut up.”

“Why? You think he’s gorgeous!”

There was no point denying it, at least not with a telepath and certainly not with a telepath who had known her since she was two. “Well, he is good-looking, isn’t he?” She glanced back at Riker. He was now eating his meal – a lorgan leaf salad by the look of it – with casual enthusiasm. A glass of grand’ll wine was on the table in front of him and he would periodically pause to take a drink. The PADD was propped up against the salt and spice shakers and he was clearly reading something, engrossed enough to be completely unaware that he was being watched by three young women.

“He’s easy on the eye, for sure,” said Kashara. “I wouldn’t kick him out of bed.”

Deanna gaped at her friend a moment, then laughed. “Listen at us! If he knew what we were saying about him!”

“Maybe he’ll be at Chandra’s wedding…” Melissa suggested. “I know my father’s been invited so perhaps there’s a full Starfleet contingent?”

“Ooh, I’ll ask Chandra! You know what her mother’s like – she’s probably invited the whole base!”

Deanna sighed. “Kash, I mean it. Please don’t try and set up some kind of blind date. Just because I find the man attractive doesn’t mean I’m going to take it further. I’m too busy for a relationship right now. I need to make a good impression at the hospital. I want to go for my shipboard counsellor certifications next year.”

“What a well-rehearsed selection of excuses,” said Kashara with a wink. Melissa leaned in and whispered,

“And anyway, who says you’ve got to marry him and have his babies? Just get him in bed and find out if there’s more to him than a pretty face… Consider it your civic duty, Deanna. He’s going to be around here for at least a year so we all need to know if he’s worth our time and effort.”

They laughed. “I knew you’d just encourage me,” Deanna said as she gathered herself once again.

“That’s what girlfriends are for, is it not?” Kashara replied with a grin. “But oh, look, shame… He’s leaving already.”

Deanna glanced up and saw that Riker was indeed preparing to leave. His PADD was tucked under his arm and he was smiling charmingly at a waitress who was taking his thumbprint as payment for his meal. Deanna felt her stomach flip as he flirted a moment with the waitress, then turned on his heel and left. She looked back at her friends. “I need another drink, I think. My head is full of things it shouldn’t be full of.”

Kashara and Melissa giggled. “I’ll find out if he’s going to the bonding.”

“Okay,” said Deanna. “But don’t you dare tell anyone about this. The last thing I want is my mother getting to hear that there’s a man I like, especially a Starfleet officer.”

“All right, all right, I’ll be subtle, I promise.”

***

Deanna’s fingers danced over the console in the research library at the hospital. She shouldn’t be doing this, she knew, and if she was caught, she’d be in a lot of trouble. It wasn’t particularly healthy either and it was completely unnecessary. She had no need for the information apart from sheer nosiness. But, she’d spent too many nights lying awake with her mind filled with him. It was ridiculous, of course. She’d not even met the man and yet she could barely stop thinking about him. It was as if he’d cast some sort of spell over her and rendered her utterly incapable of rationality.

The computer beeped and chirped and suddenly the screen was filled with William Thomas Riker’s personnel file. Being a qualified medical officer had its benefits, she thought as she scanned over the document.

Riker’s serious, unsmiling official photograph stared back at her as she perused the information. Born in Fairbanks, Alaska on August 19th 2335, he was 193 centimetres tall, had blue eyes and brown hair, had no known medical conditions but clearly a penchant for misadventure in physical activity – various sprains, knocks and minor head injuries were listed. He’d never had cause to visit a counsellor either, and his mental health screens were all flawless.

The door to the research library swooshed open and Deanna immediately closed down the file and her console, spooked by the arrival of someone else, but after a moment, whoever it was disappeared elsewhere, leaving her alone once again. She was contemplating having a second look when a mail notification pinged on her PADD. Drawing it out of her bag, she flicked it open and saw that it was Kashara, inviting her to call in after work as she had something really important to share with her. Deanna pursed her lips. At the present moment, there was only one thing that Kashara would define as ‘really important’ and that was their friend Chandra’s wedding, which was scheduled for the following weekend. Kashara was Chandra’s soul guide, and she was taking the role very seriously indeed.

A quick glance at the chronometer now displaying on the console screen told Deanna that it was just about 4PM, and in another two hours her shift would be over. She had reports to file, the most tedious part of her new role, so she sighed and opened the first one up, resolving to centre her attention on the work in hand, in the hope that it would be over and done with swiftly.

When at length she pressed send on the final report, Deanna realised that the library was utterly silent and she could sense nobody working or even present within its walls. Gathering up her things, she headed out and onto the street outside. A fine rain was falling, so she quickly hailed a transport and instructed it to take her to Kash’s place.

Kashara answered the door with a huge grin on her face and immediately grabbed Deanna by the hand. “Come and see what I’ve found out today!”

“Must be something amazing to warrant this reaction,” teased Deanna as Kash tugged her impatiently up the sweeping marble staircase and into her bedroom.

“You’re going to be so thrilled!” Kashara exclaimed. She closed the door to her bedroom and wheeled around, grabbing up a PADD and hurriedly keying a few codes in. “Look. Guest list.”

“For the bonding?”

“Of course for the bonding!” said Kashara with a theatrical roll of her eyes. “Look down, down…” Her finger trailed down the list of names. “There! William T. Riker, Lt, Starfleet Liaison.”

Deanna felt her stomach clench but she did her utmost to block out her instant reaction of delight. “He’s invited?”

“I told you Chandra’s mother would invite the whole Starfleet contingent! Think what this means, Deanna. You can talk to him… really meet him. Find out whether he’s interested.”

“Who says I’m interested?” Deanna objected, though even she could tell that she wasn’t very convincing.

“Pfft! Deanna, you’ve been mooning over him since you saw him and don’t try to tell me otherwise.” She tapped the side of her head. “I can read you like a book.”

Flopping down on Kashara’s bed, Deanna let out a long sigh. “I have no idea how I would even start up a conversation with him. What possible interest would he have in me?”

“Well, you’re both Starfleet, aren’t you?” said Kashara. She came to sit on the end of the bed with her legs crossed, which made her look a little like a conspiratorial elf. “That’s a start.”

“A very tenuous start. He’s operations. I’m medical. That’s two completely different areas. And we’ve not served on similar ships or been on similar missions either.”

Kashara regarded her thoughtfully. “Done a little digging, have you, Deanna?”

Deanna’s cheeks coloured. “Maybe…”

Giggling, Kashara leaned forward and poked her. “You’ve got it bad, haven’t you? In fact, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you quite so obsessed. What are you going to do about it?”

“I have no idea,” Deanna sighed, having given up all pretence of trying to deceive her friend.

“You need to knock him dead, that’s what you need. We all know you’ve got a figure to die for under that awful uniform you wear ninety percent of the time. You need to get him to look at it. Because I bet you anything that’d get his attention.”

“Kashara!” exclaimed Deanna. “You’re suggesting that I flaunt my body at him?! At a bonding?!”

“He’s human, isn’t he? That’s what human males… young human males especially… are all about.”

“You sound like an authority on the subject.”

“I might have asked around a bit on your behalf…” Kashara admitted with a shrug. She leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees. “Look, what you want to do is catch his eye, then the rest will come. So, we’re all going to be naked, him included, if he’s going to do what everyone else is doing, which I think he will. You need to make sure that he sees you and not all the other bodies in the temple.”

Deanna made a face. She’d been raised with the same Betazoid teachings about the sanctity of going naked at a bonding ceremony as Kashara had, but whereas her friend seemed to be completely unbothered by her suggestion, to Deanna there was something faintly distasteful about being at a bonding and openly and wilfully flaunting her nakedness for the purpose of attracting a man, but she couldn’t deny that there was a logic to Kashara’s plan. She’d seen the way Riker had flirted with the waitress in the café. Clearly he was not immune to sexual attraction. She swallowed her disapproval and asked, “And how do I do that exactly? There’ll be hundreds of naked people at the ceremony.”

Kashara grinned. “Just walk in front of him, girl.”

***

The day of the wedding arrived much faster than Deanna had believed was possible. Perhaps it was the fact that her nervousness had been growing all week, but it genuinely seemed as if the days just fell away and before she knew it, it was Saturday morning and she was standing naked in her bedroom, having just showered, regarding herself in the full-length mirror. The dress she’d chosen to wear to the reception was hanging from her wardrobe door – a long column of floating teal silk with thin straps that tied like ribbons on her shoulders – looking, to Deanna, like it would do the job of catching William Riker’s eye far more effectively than her bare skin.

She let her hands fall to her hips and she turned this way and that, then swept her hair in a messy knot. Did that look better?

She huffed out a sigh and released her hair. If her grandmother knew that she was treating her naked body like a sex object whilst at a sacred bonding ceremony, she’d lose her mind.

Her mother chose that moment to come sweeping in through the bedroom door. _*Little One, are you going to Chandra’s sending off breakfast?*_

_*Yes, I’m just getting ready.*_

_*Oh good, I assumed she’d invited you, seeing as you two are so close. Let me know all the gossip later!*_ Lwaxana was about to leave, then stopped in her tracks and regarded her daughter thoughtfully before adding, _*You’re nervous, Deanna. Why are you nervous? This is just a bonding ceremony. You’ve been to dozens before!*_

“I know, Mother, but—”

“Aha!” Lwaxana’s smile was wicked as she interrupted. “There’s a man going to be there. Someone you are attracted to. Who is he, little one?”

“None of your business, Mother,” said Deanna haughtily. She crossed to the dress hanging from the wardrobe and smoothed it with her hand.

“Which house is he from? Is it Pixan? Devan?” She gasped and her hand flew dramatically to her mouth. “It’s someone from Starfleet!”

“Mother,” said Deanna. “Get out of my mind.”

With a loud huff, Lwaxana gave a grand show of being mightily offended. “Now, Deanna, darling, that’s no way to talk to your mother. I was just—”

“You were just trying to pry. Yes, it’s a Starfleet officer. No, I don’t know him. Yet. But, yes, I find him attractive. That’s all I’m telling you. Now, please, leave it alone.” She went to the door and held it open, making it clear that she wanted her mother to go.

“Oh, you’re so stuffy since you joined Starfleet, Deanna,” Lwaxana complained as she exited with clear reluctance.

Once her mother was gone, Deanna let out a sigh. Now that her mother knew what was going on, there was no telling exactly what she would do in the name of ‘helping’ Deanna out – her social boundaries were virtually non-existent. She went to her wardrobe and took down the dress, stepped into it, then regarded herself in the mirror. The rich green-blue colour set off her skin and hair and she knew she looked good in it. “All right,” she told her reflection. “Let’s go.”

***

Chandra’s sending off breakfast finished at around mid-morning, whereupon the bride left to prepare herself for the ceremony and Deanna and Kashara found a cosy corner to pass the rest of the morning while the fuss carried on around them. Another friend, Lina, joined them for a while, but mostly they were left alone. “So I found out a bit more about your William Riker,” said Kashara as she tucked her legs up underneath her and took a sip of her tea.

“Oh,” said Deanna, trying not to seem too interested.

“Yes, he’s quite the up and coming officer. Starfleet are saying he might make captain pretty quickly. I imagine this posting is a very temporary thing – some experience if you like – while he waits for another promotion and another shipboard position.”

“Hm.” Deanna drifted for a moment in thought. She’d come across a few Academy hotshots while she was out in space on the Nightingale. Usually bright and highly ambitious figures, men and women alike, whose sole intention was to fast forward through the lower ranks and then get a first officer position and a captaincy as swiftly as possible. Often they were so focused on their goal that they barely bothered trying to make friends or form any kind of associations beyond those that might assist them on their career path. It didn’t bode well if this was the kind of officer William Riker was. Doubtless if Kashara was right, he wouldn’t be planetside for very long, possibly only a few months, and then he’d be off again. It was hardly a recipe for a successful relationship.

“Don’t let it stop you though, Deanna,” Kashara said. “I don’t think he’s immune to women.”

“Well, we’ll see, I suppose, won’t we? Is it time to go yet? You should probably be there earlier.”

Kashara sighed. “I really wish I’d said no to all this nonsense.”

“Why? Chandra chose you didn’t she?”

“Yes, she did, but I almost think she did it because she knows how I feel about all this.” She gestured expansively, referring, Deanna assumed, to all the tradition and ceremony associated with a bonding. If Kashara were ever to marry, she would do so simply and with just a handful of guests. It was an appealing option for Deanna too, but whereas Kash would have no hesitation in turning her back on all the heritage, Deanna knew she would feel compelled by it, if only because of her mother’s adherence to it all.

“Whatever her intentions, you are her soul guide and you know how important it is to her, so you need to behave yourself, Kash.”

“I know, I know. I promise I will be on my best behaviour.” She stood and spent a moment adjusting her dress. “Come on, let’s get on with this. The sooner we can get Chandra and Kem sent off, the sooner the old stuffies will depart and we can have a little fun! And you can get Lieutenant Riker talking!”

***

The temple in the centre of Rixx was a grand affair. A pair of white stone columns supported an enormous piece of Betazed opal carved into an arch which caught the sunlight and refracted multicoloured light onto the water of a rectangular reflecting pool. The temple itself was built behind the archway, a square building with a castellated roof and a huge glass dome. People had begun to gather on the pavement before the temple by the time Deanna and Kashara arrived. Some were faces Deanna recognised from her childhood, but others were unknowns; they were of all ages and the majority were clearly communicating telepathically, as there was little sound of conversation amongst them.

A quick study of the gathered guests told Deanna that the Starfleet guests had yet to arrive and she felt herself breathing a sigh of relief. “Come on,” said Kashara, grabbing her arm. “Let’s get inside and out of the heat.”

It was indeed a warm day and the sun was making the temperature rise into the high twenties. For that, at least, Deanna was glad. Nakedness was always more welcome in hot weather.

Inside, the temple was split into two large rooms. In the first, there were a great many wooden benches, lined up parallel to one another, with hooks and shelves above. This was where the guests gathered to remove their clothing before entering the sacred centre of the temple. Deanna and Kashara went to one of the benches now and stripped off their dresses and shoes. They turned to one another and Kashara burst out laughing. “Gods, you’re gorgeous, Deanna! This William Riker will have to be made of stone if he can’t appreciate you!”

Deanna glanced down at herself. She’d spent too long in human company, she realised, and was feeling the shadow of self-consciousness. Kashara read her mind and cocked her head in askance. “None of that, now,” she said, tutting under her breath. “You’re Betazoid. Cast out your Starfleet propriety and own your nakedness!”

With a shake of her head, Deanna smiled at her friend. Trust Kash to banish any thoughts of negativity with her characteristic ebullience.

They made their way into the second room in the temple. This was a wide open space filled with polished white wood chairs arranged in circles around a raised dais where a circular altar stood. The glass dome was directly above, allowing pure, clean sunlight to pour in. Chandra and her family had decorated the altar with huge sprays of native flowers in shades of cream and pink and the theme was continued with smaller bunches pinned to the backs of each of the chairs. It looked appropriately primed for a grand ceremony.

Chandra and her mother were deep in conversation near the central dais. Valxana was fussing with Chandra’s headpiece, a bar of bright pink precious stones set amid her dark hair, while Chandra bore the look of someone who was fed up of all the preliminaries and just wanted to get on with the show. “Deanna! Kash!” she cried when she saw them coming towards her and broke away from her mother. “Does this mean it’s nearly time?”

“You’re got about twenty minutes before we start,” said Kashara. “Are you ready?”

“More than. Are people arriving outside?”

“Some are,” explained Deanna, glancing back to the doors that led through to the outside. “But I think others are leaving it until the last minute. Nobody from the Starfleet base is here yet.”

Chandra’s father, a thin, wiry man with a pinched face and the same pronounced cheekbones as his daughter, was sitting in one of the front row chairs and gave a disapproving snort. “I expect they want to limit the amount of time they spend naked.”

“Edin, it isn’t human custom to be comfortable with nakedness,” said Deanna in defence. “It is a credit to them all that they willing to embrace our traditions.”

“It is indeed, my dear!” Chandra’s mother said, scowling at her husband. “Now stop being such a grouch. It is only right that Starfleet are represented at this bonding.”

Edin huffed and announced, “Well, it’ll be interesting to see how many of them actually do ‘embrace our traditions’. I’m certain there will be some who will remained clothed.”

“That’s their prerogative, Father,” said Chandra, “and none of your business.”

“And it’s my prerogative to be offended when they don’t. I’m going outside to find Kem and welcome everyone into the antechamber. Naked or not.” And with that, he strode out of temple.

“Thank the Gods he’s gone!” exclaimed Chandra. “He’s always been a fountain of negative energy, but I thought he might have spared me it on my own bonding day!”

Kashara took her friend by the shoulders and gave her a little shake. “Ignore him. Your day, your wishes. Anyway…” She lowered her voice conspiratorially. “Deanna here’s on the lookout for a Starfleet man. Tall, dark hair, blue eyes, good-looking… keep your eyes open for him.”

“Kashara!” hissed Deanna. “You promised.”

Grinning, Kash spread her hands in a gesture of exonerating herself. “It’s only Chandra…”

“Ooh, Deanna, this is exciting,” whispered Chandra as she grabbed Deanna by the arm and tugged her in closer. “Is he better looking than Kem?”

Deanna considered Kem, Chandra’s bondmate, who while not unattractive, was someone she had never looked upon that way. “It’s a personal thing, isn’t it?” she tried to explain.

“That means he is!”

Kashara dissolved into laughter as Deanna cringed. “Anyway, leave it alone, both of you,” she said. “I can hear people in the antechamber so we should take our places.” 

The sound of hundreds of people arriving in the antechamber could indeed not be mistaken so Kashara and Chandra moved to the right hand side of the altar, where tradition dictated that they stand until Kem arrived at the altar and took Chandra’s hand. Deanna, as one of Chandra’s oldest friends, took a place at the bottom of the dais alongside Chandra’s mother, Valxana. A few other friends and family members now arrived and joined them, forming a semi-circle around the back of the dais. Deanna noticed Chandra’s younger sister Beltrana, a flower crown atop her head, standing in front of the double doors that led to the antechamber; she would lead Kem and Chandra’s father down the aisle to the altar once everyone else was seated.

Abruptly, there was a clunk and the doors opened and guests began to file into the temple, every one of them naked as the day they were born. Deanna scanned the faces for Riker. Being so much taller than a typical Betazoid male, he was easy to spot amid a group of several Starfleet men and women she half recognised. Though his shoulders were squared and he was deliberately holding himself straight, at his full height, he looked as at ease as a man who was tense as whipcord but making a valiant effort to hide it. Deanna smirked to herself. Clearly, he was not comfortable with the dress code.

Ignoring all Betazoid traditions about nakedness at bondings being sacrosanct, her eyes roved over him.

Like most of the human males she’d encountered, he was hairy, with dark hair on his chest and back, arms and legs; she was reminded suddenly of her father’s wiry chin when he kissed her good morning before he’d shaved, a sensation that was redolent of his humanity compared to the smooth touch of any Betazoid man’s face. Riker’s face was smooth-shaven, but he was definitely hairy everywhere else. He was built for strength rather than speed, with a broad chest and hard muscled thighs. She suspected he was athletic, but probably someone who rowed or climbed or lifted rather than ran. His eyes were unfocused, as if he was trying to blank out the faces of the people immediately around him, likely as not because he was doing his best not to notice the naked bodies of his fellow officers. 

Slowly, the guests took their seats and Deanna tried to keep her eyes from falling back to Riker as Beltrana called across the temple for silence and everyone shifted in their seats so they could get a view of Edin and Kem standing in the doorway to the temple.

The procession of the husband-to-be and his imminent father-in-law proved to be just the thing to draw Riker’s attention. His eyes followed the two men as they walked down the aisle and finally fell on Chandra waiting on the dais. Edin held up his hand, palm outward in the traditional gesture of Kem becoming part of the Xerx family; Kem placed his hand against Edin’s and the two of them closed their eyes for a moment while they communed telepathically. For the benefit of the non-Betazoid guests, Beltrana, who had followed her father and Kem up the aisle, repeated the words of the pledge aloud.

Chandra then held out her hand and Kem took it, the two of them smiling widely at each other, utterly oblivious to the rest of the world around them. They stood facing one another and began to say the bonding vows aloud.

It was during this that Deanna noticed Riker’s gaze had shifted from the ceremony being completed before him and landed on her. She had been focused on Chandra and Kem herself but she rapidly became aware of an intense sensation prickling at the back of her brain. She looked up and zoned in on the location of the sense. William Riker was staring right at her, and the feelings she could sense coming from him were suddenly incredibly powerful. Gone was the discomfort and nervous tension and in their place was sheer, unbridled lust and desire, so strong that it felt as if she was being almost physically knocked back. Never had she experienced anything like it before. Usually it took a little while before she was able to fully understand a non-Betazoid’s emotions, but with this man it was like she’d known him forever.

A little surge of excitement rushed through her, heating her body from within, and she smiled at him, but her smile seemed to jolt him out of something akin to a reverie and he looked down at the ground, his face colouring as he realised that he’d been spotted. He crossed his legs and drew in a deep breath.

Oh. Gods.

A moment passed and then he looked back up. This time, there was a sense of growing confidence about him. Their eyes met and he flashed her a roguish smile. Blushing, Deanna directed her concentration back on Chandra and Kem, who were now in the final few lines of their vows. The last thing she wanted was for the rest of the gathered guests to realise what had just passed between her and the dashing young Starfleet man. But no sooner had she wrestled her self-control back, the sensation was back and out of the corner of her eye she saw that Riker was still watching her. The feelings coming from him were now less wild, but still as strong and now there was intention about them. Without a doubt, she knew he was going to approach her once the ceremony was over. 

Kashara cleared her throat beside her and gave her a sharp mental poke. _*See, I told you it’d work…*_


	2. Two

Two

The ceremony in the temple drifted seamlessly into a reception in the grounds of the Xerx house and the majority of the guests simply caught transports or walked the couple of kilometres to get there. It was now late afternoon and the sun was beginning to drop lower in the sky, although the heat of the day still shimmered off roads and paths. Everyone had changed back into their formal clothes and now the gardens at Chandra’s house were filled with a riot of colour. In concession to the Starfleet contingent, most of the guests were communicating aloud, so a burble of conversation and laughter could be heard rising above the carefully manicured lawns and flower borders. Deanna wandered amongst the groups of people, chatting casually with friends and people she’d not seen in years. Most were pleased to see her back on Betazed, but one or two still managed to find reason to needle her with loaded questions about her chosen career.

As she circulated, she kept her eye on the group of Starfleet men and women. There were about twenty of them, of varying ranks, and they’d gravitated together even though some of them worked at the hospital and others were stationed at the base. William Riker was with them, back in his dress uniform and appearing far more at ease with that. He, too, seemed to be periodically scanning the gathered guests and Deanna wondered if he was looking for her, or if he was simply curious.

Eventually, she gave up glancing in his direction and turned herself over to socialising with her friends. She laughed and listened to the chatter, sharing her own stories of her life at the Academy and in space. Some of her friends were more interested than others, but it was good to feel part of the group again.

As the light faded, some of the older guests bid their goodbyes and the younger ones were left to continue the celebrations. Chandra and Kem were sent off in traditional style at sunset and as a band began to play, Deanna took the opportunity to have a break away from the increasingly rowdy party. She slipped away and wandered down to the ornamental lake where she and Chandra had often swum as children. In the increasing darkness, it was black and still, though the white gravel path that circled it was clearly visible. Usually slightly overgrown with wild flowers, they had been cut back and neatened, no doubt in anticipation of the reception, and she could easily make her way around, even in her long, formal dress. She walked a whole circuit, thinking on what had happened in the temple. The way William Riker had looked at her had stirred something inside her unlike anything she had ever felt before. It had seemed a little like she was familiar with his very essence, like she’d seen him before, even though that was clearly not the case. And the way her skin had prickled… Gods, she wanted to feel it again…

She was lost in thought when all of a sudden, a tall, dark figure stepped onto the path in front of her. 

Halting and drawing herself up, Deanna squinted in to the semi-darkness. The figure was half shrouded by the shadows of an immense weeping fraxx tree. “Hello?” she said. “Who’s that?”

“Hello… My name’s Lieutenant William T. Riker,” said the figure and moved out from behind the hanging branches.

Her heart shot into her mouth. Gods, he’d come to find her. “Lieutenant Deanna Troi,” she replied, reflexively, then found herself utterly out of words. He smiled and it was the same smile he’d given the waitress back in the café. Deanna could feel the hum of attraction coming from him, slightly predatory but in a non-threatening kind of way, if that was even possible. He was tense too, though not like he’d been in the temple – this tension was the tension of anticipation, of attraction. It thrilled her to feel it radiating from him. 

“You’re a friend of the bride. I saw you during the ceremony.”

She nodded. “I saw you, too.”

That smile again, this time a little wider, and a sense that he was pleased with her answer, encouraged. He took a step closer to her, glancing around at their surroundings. “It’s nice out here, but what are you doing down here? The party is still going strong.”

Glancing back towards the lawns to where she could hear some upbeat popular music playing, she replied, “I needed a bit of a break, some time to myself. It’s been a long day for me. I was up at sunrise for Chandra’s sending off breakfast.”

“Ah, of course. You are one of her closest friends, then.”

“We’ve known each other since we were very young, yes.” She stopped, lifting her chin as she regarded him. “What are _you_ doing out here, Lieutenant?”

He hesitated and she had a sudden overwhelming sense of indecision from him. “Do you want the truth?”

“It’s generally preferable.”

“I watched you come out here. And I thought I’d come and introduce myself, away from all the crowds…”

“Well, you’ve done that now. Was that your sole intention, or did you have some further desire to speak to me?” Deanna couldn’t help herself. She knew she was playing coy with him, but there was something disarming about him, something that made her stomach go a little wobbly every time she looked at him.

Riker smiled and gave a small shrug. “What do you think?”

“I’m thinking a lot of things right at this moment.”

She took a few steps toward him, came in so she was within arm’s reach of him. She was a full head shorter than he was and yet she didn’t feel intimidated at all in his presence. In fact, she felt strangely powerful. “So am I,” he said, and this time his voice was softer. His eyes were fixed on hers and suddenly, Deanna felt herself closing the remaining distance between them, drawn by something that felt almost out of her own control. “What would you do if I said I was thinking about kissing you?”

With a tilt of her head, Deanna studied him carefully. “I’d say that, psychologically speaking, your thoughts were valid in this moment.”

His hand touched her upper arm. “That’s good to know. I’ve never had cause to doubt them.”

“Your thoughts?”

“Mm-hm…”

He was so close now that Deanna could feel the movement of his chest as he breathed and smell the scent of him. She lifted her head and in that moment, he moved in, taking her face in his hands and kissing her. It was gentle, achingly polite, and she could sense how he was holding himself back. She was about to let go and fall into the kiss herself when he pulled back.

“I’m sorry, I usually take a woman on a date before I kiss her,” he admitted, “but you…” His voice trailed off and he shook his head in quiet wonderment. In the distance, a cheer rose up from the party and then a wave of laughter rippled out towards them. They both glanced towards the sound. “Maybe we should get back,” he suggested.

“Maybe,” she said, but she knew that if he chose to kiss her again, she wouldn’t stop him.

“Can I get you a drink?”

She smiled. “Would that be a date, Lieutenant?”

His grin was wide and pleased. “Maybe. If you wanted it to be?”

***

They found a table beside the temporary dancefloor and sat next to one another, glasses of grand’ll wine in their hands, watching the dancing. Deanna’s eyes found Kashara flirting openly with Rem Nelbrun, her head thrown back in a over-enthusiastic laugh. Rem, to his credit, was simply letting Kashara act out like the force of nature she was, a grin on his face as if he couldn’t believe his luck.

“A friend of yours?” asked Riker, inclining his head toward Kashara. Deanna cleared her throat and looked away, back at her companion.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to be distracted. Yes, she’s a friend of mine.”

“Looks like she’s getting lucky tonight,” he said.

“Getting lucky?”

“Oh, er… an old Earth phrase, somewhat archaic now I guess,” he explained. “It means to succeed with an intended sexual partner.”

His explanation sounded ridiculously over-formal and Deanna burst out laughing. “What?” he said. “That wasn’t funny, was it?”

Deanna chuckled. “You sounded like you were reading from a text book.”

“Hm.” He looked away, then back at her. “I can do that sometimes. Take things too seriously, I mean.”

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it. It’s something many people who aren’t completely at ease do to manage their nerves.”

He blinked at her, clearly surprised by her bluntness. “Well, thank you for pointing out my character flaws, Lieutenant.”

“I’d hardly call it a character flaw, and anyway, don’t be silly, I’m a psychologist. It’s my job to analyse people.” She looked him dead in the eyes. “In fact, I’ve made a few observations about you already.”

“You have?”

“Yes.” Folding her arms, Deanna scooted herself around so she could face him directly.

“I’m impressed. We only just met.” His smile was creeping back, the minor offence he’d taken quickly waning. “Ah… wait a minute.” He tapped the side of his head. “Telepath.” 

“Actually, I’m not a telepath. My father was human, so my telepathic abilities are fairly limited. I can’t read your mind, for example.”

“Oh, I just assumed—”

“I know you did. Lots of people do. But, no, I am an empath. I can sense feelings, emotions and intentions. Sometimes, if I know a person well, I can communicate telepathically with them, but generally, I prefer verbal communication.”

He seemed to consider this, then nodded his head slowly. “That’s fine by me, seeing as I am one hundred percent human. So, go on then, Lieutenant, have at me.”

“Only if you stop calling me lieutenant.”

“Deanna,” he said, and his smile revealed his relief. “And seeing as we’re using first names now, I might have introduced myself as William, but everyone who knows me calls me Will.”

“All right, Will, you wanted to be psychoanalysed, yes?” She felt a thrill as she regarded him, that same slightly heady feeling she’d felt beside the lake when he’d stepped out in front of her.

“Sure,” he said.

“You’re ambitious, quick-thinking and you have a determination about you that borders on single-mindedness. You’re intelligent, informed, resourceful.”

“You’re good with rhetoric,” he observed lightly. She ignored him.

“I imagine you are a first-rate officer with high moral standards and that you follow rules and consider the chain of command something to be respected. You value the role you have in Starfleet and consider it important.” Pausing, she smiled at him. “How accurate am I then?”

Will chuckled. “Eight or nine out of ten, I’d say.” He raised his glass towards her. “Maybe we should call it quits right now, before you find anything else out about me.”

She clinked her glass against his and added, “Oh, I don’t know. I was enjoying the discovery.” 

The evening wore on and they stayed in the same spot, neither moving, apart from to refresh their glasses. Conversation came freely, about all manner of subjects, from their lives in Starfleet to friends, aspirations and personal likes and dislikes. Deanna could not remember ever feeling quite so at ease with a man. Will Riker was by equal measures thoughtful and good-humoured. He was so focused on her and their talk that it could have been intimidating, but she sensed no pressure or expectation from him whatsoever; he listened without judgement.

When finally the tempo of the music changed, he set down his empty glass and drew in a breath. “Would you dance with me?”

She couldn’t agree fast enough.

Taking his hand, she followed him out onto the dancefloor, where other couples were already swaying to and fro to what was a soft, folksy number. Deanna stepped in close to him and let him rest his hand on her hip. She came up only to his chest and she found that her head tucked in just beneath his chin so easily that she thought, for a fanciful moment, that they fit together, like puzzle pieces.

“This is Betazoid music, isn’t it?” he asked after a while. She nodded and looked up at him.

“It’s the more romantic kind of music we favour, yes. We have music for many occasions – it is interesting when you consider how this planet can seem so silent to offworlders, that we have such a love of music.”

“I think music is very much from the soul.”

She hummed in agreement and he wrapped his arms around her. Their movements became slower and slower and their faces closer and closer, until their lips were touching again. Deanna sighed, tasting his breath, and then they were kissing.

Whatever it was about Will Riker seemed to multiply tenfold and Deanna suddenly felt like she was soaring. She stilled and poured her heart and soul into the kiss, ignoring the fact that they were in the middle of the dancefloor and she could sense the hum of interest from their fellow guests. 

After a minute or two, the song segued into another and she reluctantly pulled back. He smiled down at her.

“Deanna…” Her name on his lips was soft-spoken and she could sense the arousal rolling off him in waves that felt thick and heavy.

“Will, let’s get out of here.”

He nodded, wordless, and she took his hand and led him from the dancefloor, out through the house and onto the street. Chandra’s parents’ house was deep in the suburbs of Rixx and it would be a walk to get back to the Starfleet base or indeed her own home, on the other side of the city. So, without asking, she hailed a transport and climbed in, beckoning him to follow. “Where are we going?” he asked as the door closed behind them.

“I live with my mother,” she said and he chuffed a laugh in reply.

“Computer, Starfleet base, please.”

The transport rose into the air and they were immediately on their way. There was a moment of silence as their eyes fixed on one other, then they were kissing again, Will’s hands moving over her body with growing urgency. “Gods,” she muttered, trying to rein herself in even as she straddled him so she could kiss him more thoroughly. What the Gods was this? She had never felt such overwhelming lust for someone, never wanted anyone with such a _physical_ need. It was ridiculous.

They were beginning to grind against one another when Will made a noise in his throat and they pulled apart, breathing heavily. “I don’t know about you,” he said, “but I need to get a grip, or I’m going to embarrass myself.”

She smiled sympathetically and stilled in his arms. His face was flushed and his hair endearingly dishevelled – if it was possible, he looked even more attractive than he had that day in the café. “How long?” he asked, adjusting his position. She felt the iron touch of his determination as he willed himself under control once more.

“Not long. A few more minutes.”

With a nod, he placed his hands on her waist and held her there. “Deanna, I don’t want you to get the wrong idea about me. This isn’t how I routinely behave with women, I swear.”

It was an apology, clearly, but she realised that she didn’t want to hear it. “You’ve not done anything I’ve not encouraged,” she told him, chuffing softly. “I’m not sure what’s going on with me either. I don’t normally move things on so quickly. But I…” She paused. “I’m feeling very turned on right now.”

“Me too.”

His hand came up and caressed her cheek, fingering a length of her hair that had fallen out of its knot. “You can tell me to stop, you know, and I will.” A deep breath in. “You’re so beautiful. Since the moment I saw you in the temple I wanted to get to know you.”

“Me too,” she echoed.

The transport slowed and then began to descend, setting down on the plaza outside the base. “You have reached your destination,” said the computer, tinnily.

“Here we are, then,” Will said. The door to the transport opened automatically and the cool night air flooded in.

“Yes…”

“What do you want to do, Deanna?”

“What do I want?” she repeated. “I want you, Will Riker.”

His blue eyes sparked. “So you want to…?” His hand waved towards the base and she sensed the anticipation bubbling inside him.

“I want to. But maybe we should slow down a bit.” She frowned. Part of her wanted nothing more than to grab his hand and drag him from the transport, taking him out of sight where she could explore this overwhelming attraction she had for him. It wouldn’t be wrong to do so. Nobody would judge her if she did just that. But the rush of night air had brought with it some clarity and calm. He nodded and climbed out of the transport, holding out his hand for her to take as she stepped down.

The plaza in front of the base was silent and empty, the line of trees leading up to the main entrance rustling gently in a vague breeze. She tucked her arm through his, interlinking their hands; it was a gesture he seemed to appreciate, for he looked down and smiled at her, giving her hand a quick squeeze.

Without saying a word, he led her through the building to his quarters. Everywhere was quiet, the lights set on low, and they passed not a single other soul, unsurprisingly really, she thought, when it was past midnight. When he stopped in front of a plain, metallic door, he turned to look at her again, his expression hopeful yet restrained. “You’re sure about this?” 

“I am.”

He nodded and pressed his thumb to the keypanel and the doors slid open, revealing an open-plan living area with a desk, replicator, couch and coffee table. It was sparsely decorated, in a formal manner, and bore no real signs that it was lived in, looking more like a room from a hotel rather than his own personal space. “Can I get you something?” he asked as he turned to look at her.

“Coffee?”

“Sure.”

“Oat milk and sugar, please.”

He went to the replicator and ordered two coffees, his own black and extra strong, hers as she had requested, then handed her one of the steaming mugs that appeared. Moving to the couch, he sat down and toed off his boots, then popped the fastener at the back of his dress uniform, loosening the collar. “I hate these things. Never understood why they didn’t make them out of the same material as the regular uniform.”

“It’s a mystery,” she agreed. While the formal gown she was wearing was comfortable, since the rush of heat he’d caused in her had faded, she’d grown cold and shivery. It didn’t help that his quarters were about three or four degrees cooler than she would have naturally chosen. She wrapped her fingers around the hot cup of coffee and took a welcome sip.

As if he had read her mind, he seemed to notice that she was cold. “You’re cold… Come here…”

She went to him and he pulled her down to sit beside him, wrapping his large arm around her and pulling her in close to his body. Deanna drew in a deep breath. This was dangerous territory and no sooner had she relaxed into his arms, than her body began to betray her. She felt her nipples tighten and a wave of arousal crest through her once again.

“Pull your feet up,” he told her.

She kicked her shoes off and he used his free hand to grab her feet and push them underneath his thigh, where instantly, the heat from his body started to warm them. “There… Is that better?”

“Much.”

Deanna nestled into his chest until the warm scent of his body was all she could smell and relaxed her mental shields. In a moment, all his emotions washed over her and she closed her eyes, basking. A long, relieved sigh slipped out. “Are you all right?” he asked, concern obvious in his voice.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him. “There’s something I haven’t mentioned before, but I ought to. As an empath, people’s emotions can have a profound effect on me – they can make me feel similarly. It can be quite tiring at times. I have to take measures to protect myself and take time to recover during the course of the day. I’ve become very adept at doing this without anybody else noticing, but just occasionally, I find someone’s emotions affect me positively. Usually, it’s someone I know very well.”

Tilting his head in askance, Will studied her a moment. “But you feel that with me? Even though we just met?”

Deanna nodded.

“Oh,” he said. “What does that mean?”

“Truly? I don’t know, Will. But I do know it’s kind of intoxicating.”

A smile crossed his lips. “”You’re beautiful, you know that?”

She didn’t reply, but instead plucked his half-drunk coffee out of his hand and set it on the table, then crawled into his lap and pressed her mouth to his. They kissed in a way that they hadn’t bothered with back in the transport, long and slow, his tongue in her mouth and his hands roaming over her body. It didn’t take long before she felt his desire beginning to burn through to her, like the sensation of the sun on a hot day on her bare skin. She pushed her hands up under his dress uniform tunic, working the stiff material up until she could feel the warmth of his skin and the hard play of his muscles as they moved together in what was a deepening rhythm.

When finally they broke apart, they were both breathing hard and Deanna was aching for more. Her whole body seemed to be aflame with some intense need that even her rational mind was incapable of calming. Will’s eyes were on her, unfocused and heavy-lidded with what she could tell was overwhelming arousal. “I want to take you to bed,” he whispered in her ear and the words sent sparks flying through her.

“I want that too.”

She eased off him and stood, pulling him up and letting him lead her through the living area to his bedroom, beyond. The room was dark, until he called for the lights to come up to one third, and once on she could see that there were a few more homely touches here than there had been in the living area – a gleaming musical instrument stood beside the bed and a few PADDs were piled up on the nightstand. They stood in the doorway and undressed one another. The feverish need from the journey here had all but dissipated, but in its place was a quiet resolve. They were doing this.

With each new patch of skin that was uncovered, Will explored it with hands and mouth, until eventually, he sank to his knees and pushed his nose between her legs, inhaling deeply. “You smell… mmm… wonderful… And you’re wet…” His fingers joined his mouth and soon, Deanna was having to concentrate hard on staying upright. Long moments passed and he did not let up, his hands gripping the back of her thighs tightly, holding her still and, in part, holding her up. She was close, the peak of orgasm threatening to break her, when he paused and looked up. “Deanna, do you want to come?”

She stared at him blearily. Why had he stopped? “Gods, yes,” she said and gracelessly grabbed his head and dragged him back to his task. He grinned and obliged her.

A few moments later, she felt the tension explode and she cried out, bucking out of control as he held her to stop her from collapsing on the floor. “Wow,” he murmured as she slowed and sighed, pulling his head to rest against her abdomen. “That was… You were amazing…”

“Mmm…” Her voice sounded distant. The aftershocks were still pulsing through her. She stroked the back of his head, her fingers running through his hair, letting her breath slow and her heartbeat return to normal.

When her hands dropped from his head, he used the freedom to get to his feet and kiss her. “Taste yourself,” he murmured. Obliging, she opened her mouth and he rushed right in, as if there was no more time left for recovery. She could feel the desire rippling in him and she reached in with her empathy to feel it more completely.

The clarity of Will Riker’s emotions was astonishing to her and she felt a little like an addict sampling the purest form of a drug. She wanted more.

Applying a little pressure, she pushed him in the direction of the bed. They sank down onto the mattress, still kissing and kissing, his hands eager and greedy on her body. He squeezed a breast, sucked on her neck and her legs fell open as he shifted upwards until his hard cock was pushed against her thigh, nudging with every movement they make. “Will, now,” she told him.

He reached down and eased himself into her. Both overwhelmed by the sensation, they stilled, staring at each other. Then Deanna arched her back and he gasped what sounded like a curse under his breath. She grinned up at him. “Good?” she asked.

“You have no idea…”

“Actually, I think I do… I can feel your emotions, remember?” She arched into him again.

“That must be so fucking amazing. To feel that when you’re with someone.”

“It makes sex very fulfilling. It can be your benefit too, you know,” she said, rocking gently, encouraging him. He started to shift into slow thrusts. “I can tell what’s working, what’s making you feel good. And I can tell what isn’t.” She lifted her legs and wrapped them around him; he gasped. “See, that’s better for you, isn’t it? You’re in deeper now.”

“Deanna…” He regarded her with a reverent look.

“Kiss me, Will.”

He did as he was told. Mere minutes later, his rhythm began to lose its coherence and she knew that he was a breath away from coming. She rose up to meet him as his thrusts faltered and he gave a groan and a sigh and she felt the flood of him within her. Collapsing on top of her, he took a moment to regain his sense before rolling over onto his back, eyes closed, face slack.

Deanna got to her feet and walked naked to the little bathroom. She cleaned up then returned to the bedroom. “Hey,” he said from the bed, a warm smile on his lips.

“Hey,” she replied.

“That was pretty amazing, Deanna.” He shifted so he was lying on his side, his head propped up with his hand. “Is sex with Betazoids always like that?”

She smiled and climbed into bed beside him. “Remember I’m half human,” she said. “But, yes, you are right that sex is different here on this planet. We enjoy the physical side of it, like humans do, but there is more to it than that. The thing that is prized above all else on Betazed is the mind, and the mind’s involvement in sex in sacred. We make love with our bodies, but we also make love with our minds. In the past, the mental aspect was valued more than the physical, but many young people today are quite aware of the physical pleasures to be had and will experiment with them often.”

“Hmm,” he said. He appeared to be thinking as she scooted alongside him, mirroring his position. His hand reached out and touched her cheek. “So what was this then? A physical experiment?”

“That suggests that I was using you,” she said, unable to keep the surprise from her voice. She hadn’t thought that he would be looking for anything more than a brief association.

He frowned. “Was that not what you just said?”

“Not exactly. I made no reference to you… to us.” She paused. “Is that something you are interested in?”

“What?”

“An us?”

He rolled onto his back and blew out a breath. A long moment passed. “I don’t know how long I’m going to be here. On Betazed. I could be here a month, a year, or longer… I don’t know that it’s fair to walk into a relationship when I know full well that I’m transient.”

She heard his reluctance and bit back a rush of disappointment. Of course she’d known he wouldn’t be here forever. “A life in Starfleet is transient,” she said. “I could be shipped out any day. True I’ve only just returned, and I’d like to think that there is much for me to do and learn at the hospital, but honestly… I would like to return to space one day.”

“Oh. Then you don’t see that as a hurdle to a real relationship?”

Shrugging, she replied, “Honestly? I don’t know, Will. I’ve never tried to have one while I’ve been in the fleet. But I do know that I’m attracted to you. That I saw you and I thought that I needed to get to know you.”

“Me too.”

“Then maybe we should just see what happens? Maybe we should do this a little more conventionally from now on and just spend some time getting to know one another.”

“You mean date?”

“That’s not such a bad idea, is it?” 

He grinned widely. “No… No it is not. You’ve certainly made an impression on me, Deanna. I’d like to explore that, I think.”

“And me also.”

She felt the rush of pleasure run through him as she agreed and the anticipation he felt as she reached out and touched his cheek, then leaned in for a kiss, which quickly became, once again, loaded with sexual tension.

“There’s something else you should know about Betazoid sex,” she told him as she rose above him and began to slide down his body.

“Mm?”

“It gets better each time.”

She heard his sigh and then felt the well of desire begin to grow. Reaching out to touch his mind, she sighed herself, soaking up that desire like she was parched, feeling it throb along her spine and liquify in her centre.

 _Gods_ , she thought, as her mouth closed around him. _This could become helplessly addictive._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realised as I was writing this that I always wanted to write this moment. I hope you've enjoyed it. I might leave the past alone now and spend a bit more time back on the Enterprise or the Titan...


End file.
